crimsonshroudfandomcom-20200215-history
Dice
Dice rolls determine the outcome of various actions and events (such as avoiding random encounters or ambushing an enemy), and can be thrown with both the stylus or by moving the circle pad while holding A (by releasing the A button). Dice are earned in combos and through the tilt mechanic. Tilt By throwing the dice "hard enough" (it is questionable how much speed is a factor), dice may fly off the screen, causing them to enter the player's combat dice box instead. However, dice lost from the board in this manner may make succeeding in that ability roll much less likely, so this is a trade-off. Dice bonuses in combat Saved dice can be added to damage, healing, and accuracy to improve them. These dice are kept between encounters, but may be traded in for additional Barter Points after combat has ended. In order to apply a dice bonus, select a target in combat, and then press X before confirming the action to move the cursor to the dice box. Selecting a die and then the projected damage or chance to hit will apply it. If desired, up to six out of the maximum ten stored dice may be stacked onto a single action, potentially raising damage considerably. When dice are added to damage or healing, it is called an Effect Roll, and these dice are red. When added to accuracy, this is called a Hit Roll, and these are blue. Special throws In Crimson Shroud, shaking the dice "just right" can guarantee a specific outcome. Each of the six polyhedrons (d4, d6, d8, d10, d12, d20) likely has its own unique shake, but the game's own tutorial text also claims the existence of a "master shake" that will result in consistent rolls on all dice. One such "master shake" has been found for rolling a 4, but it is not known if such a throw exists for higher numbers as well, or how many total throws there are. If a special throw is correctly performed, a magical hiss-like activation sound will be heard before the dice land. *''Your milage with specific methods may vary, as you might draw a symbol differently from the way another person does. Discussion of alternative signs, and throws you have achieved that are not quite reliable, is highly encouraged in the comments. It also remains to be seen whether parts of these drawn signs simply closely approximate the actual signs, enough to only sometimes work. Further testing is always appreciated.'' *''Link to an alternate chart with images.'' Mathematics of dice used in Hit Rolls When dice are applied in combat, the projected odds of success are shown to improve, but the added dice actually roll for the outright success or failure of the attack, taking the gamble directly into the player's hands. : If the original chance plus the sides of the dice is greater or equal to a fraction of the number of the sides of the dice, you will need a roll greater or equal to one plus the denominator minus the numerator of said fraction. In the erroneous example provided in-game, adding 1d4 to projected odds of 47%: as 51 is "greater or equal" to 2/4, you would need a roll greater or equal to (1+4-2), meaning a 3 or 4 (fifty-fifty odds--unless the 1d4's hidden "special throw" is exploited). Had the projected odds been 45%, the total of 49 would still not escape the 1/4 threshhold, meaning the equation would have been to match (1+4-1), meaning only rolling a 4 would suffice. In other words, the typical chance of failure would be 75%. The in-game advice (that the d4 is the best) is only correct in the sense that if any die brings you up to the next "break point", using the cheapest die becomes cost-effective. Had the 1d6 been applied to the 47% hit, a roll of 4+ would ultimately be required from a range of 1-6. These are the exact same fifty-fifty odds provided by the d4--despite one being projected at 51% and the other at 53%--but a better die is lost in the process. However, adding both 1d4 and 1d6 to a 47% roll, the projected 57% falls to the range of 5/10. So, while rolling a 6 is necessary to succeed, the odds are higher than 50%, because the possible range is 2-10—rolling a 1 is impossible from the sum of two dice. In simple terms, applying multiple dice to one Hit Roll will always improve your odds. Category:Gameplay